Path to Succession, Beginnings
Classic Farmland Start A middle aged farmer stood alone in his field, reaping away at his harvest and not bothering to look up and the younger man who had come to see him. He knew why the younger man was here, though it took him effort to hide his shock and annoyance over who was sent. All of that would have to wait though, he had mouths that would need feeding and intended to provide them with as much as he could before he ran out of time. Soldat stood by silently. As a courtesy he waited for the man, but patience was a virtue he had in limited supply. "You know there's point in doing that now," he finally spat. "No point for me maybe, but the scythe is too big for them and this takes much longer with a sickle. I can't leave them to starve now can I." The man said without turning his attention from the crops. "They? They who?" Soldat inquired but the farmer said nothing giving way for another long moment where the only sound to be heard was the sweeping of the curved blade against the low stalks. Soldat's patience waned much quicker this time. "You know I never thought I'd see the great Vertias, Master of the True Sword, Champion of the Guardians, reduced to a mere farmer." "And I never thought the Patriarch would send you of all people! I also never thought you'd agree to it, or be so callous about it!" Vertias yelled back finally giving up the presence of completing his harvest. "A lot of things can change in 15 years. I've grown up, become a Paladin. I've grown out of your shadow. You were just our champion, our front line soldier. I'm a leader now, the Patriarch's right hand and his chosen successor when the time comes." "Right hand? Ha!" Vertias laugh, "see's you're more the errand boy. That old man's become twisted." "You should know better than to assume such things of the Patriarch. He didn't send me out of some twisted joke. I'm hear to reclaim the winged ones. We know the black winged one tends to stay in family lines, so having my close by will prevent it from ending up in an ill suited host." "Those two are not mere tools that beckon to our whims Soldat. They have a mind of your own and I think you'll find they'll be less than willing to snap at your call!" "They serve us, they will act as I have said." "Says who!?" "Say's the patriarch!" Soldat roared. Any sign of anger vanished from the tired farmers face and was replaced by sorrow, pity, and regret, "I'm sorry Soldat. I had to leave when I became this host, the things I was shown, what it felt like. There as truths that should have been passed to you, lessons that needed to be taught. Father taught them all to me because it was my burden to bare, but I left after his passing... Then again, with what I've learned since I guess it doesn't matter. Even fathers lessons where have the truths." "I know all I've ever needed, I know all any of us need to know. The only thing you are father could have ever taught me are wasteful attacks." Soldat spat. "You see nothing beyond yourself do you little brother. You think you know everything you can't except the world isn't how you see it. You think mine and fathers true sword style is wasteful because it uses so much of yourself and you think your strength is that exists. A true Paladin should know better. Allow me to show you." Vertias raised his scythe's blade over his head. The blade began to glow with power that it seemed to draw both from its wielder and the very land they stood on. He began to swing the scythe downward "True Gift Bla-" Vertias' words were cut short. Soldat had drawn his sword the second he saw his brother ready the attack and stabbed him through the heart. Vertias gasped as the blade was removed. he stumbled forward latching on to his little brother with the last of his strength. "Lis... l-listen to me, Sol. I have seen the truth... I, S-Sh..." he gasped once more unable to form the words he desired. "...sired into this world, the truth of our k... she is beau. Look... af-ter... her... plea-s-e."Vertias final breath left his lips as he slip down to the dirt. Soldat just stood there in silent shock over what he had just done. He had convinced himself that this was his duty, that any family ties were irrelevant. Nevertheless this was... His sense were quickly pulled back to him by a loud heart-wrenching screech. He turned to the noise to see an horrified teenage girl and middle age women standing outside of what must have been his brothers home. They were likely the "They" Vertias spoke of but he didn't recognize either of them. "He couldn't have, not with one of Hylia's tribe." Soldat didn't have much time to think on the matter though as the ground began to shake as a visible black aura started to radiate from the young girl. 'You! What did you do to my daddy! I'LL KILL YOU!" "Shinsou! Don't you'll..." the mother tried to call out but her word were blocked by the rage. Pillars of dirt and rock began to spring up all around the farm, and sinkholes from the displaced mass. Soldat tried his best to avoid both while keeping his footing despite the quake, however little game of it as a wave of earth rushed out like a tsunami sweeping him out east, far from the sight of the girl. The girl's rage continued though. Unable to see what came of her father murderer, and in he despair incapable of controlling her power, she and her mother both became trapped in the wave and forced towards Lake Hylia. "Master Ciel, a summons for you." A child called out as he ran up to Soldat as he over looked the training of the orders young prospect knights alongside his mentor and predecessor. Soldat took a small parchment from the messenger boy and waved him away. "Lord Protector Chevalier, it appears I have been called to speak with the Patriarch. I suspect my absence will not be an issue?" Soldat asked as if he were still a proper subordinate to his mentor. He had only recently succeed him in position and still saw him as a superior instead of a trusted adviser and friend. The old knight chuckled lightly at the request, "I'm in no position to delay you Soldat. Though I suspect you'll soon wish I was." Soldat seemed confused by the statement queuing Chevalier to bestow another bit of wisdom on his protege, "The burdens of leadership. Not many days will go by when you aren't summoned to yelled at about something. You'll soon see the Paladin of the Order exists to deflect more than just arrows." "Actually it seems he wishes to discuss a mission he has in mind for me" he replied handing the notice to Chevalier. The only man looked over the message with growing concern. "Well this is unusual. In the 30 years I was Paladin of the Order and in 20 years I served my predecessor the Patriarch never assigned us any "special missions. Its simply not what we do. I suppose he's having you fill in for the Champion, but even then I don't recall your father ever... Forget it, I'm worrying too much. Things change and you're circumstance is unique. I wish you luck on your coming adventures." Soldat bowed his head in salute and headed off to the main village. Arriving in the main chamber of the Patriarch's mansion, Soldat knelt before his ancient leader waiting patiently for him to speak. "An unsettling prediction was given to me this morning by the Eye of the Order. He and his seers were vague as usual but it's apparent dark times are approaching on the sacred continent. Can you see the potential disaster that can come from this Soldat?" Soldat though from a moment before responding without raising his head, "I do not yet possess the necessary wisdom to know, but considering the last events to happen though and our recent tremors I would suspect our seers are predicting the escape of another high level and possibly living Ma. Where such a demon escape to the continent it would be a repeat of the Demise indecent from so long ago." "Astute Soldat, that is a constant concern we face," the Patriarch paused in his speech but Soldat could already hear the "but" that was to follow, "however, what is to come could merely be the chosen of Hylia causing trouble. No my concern is our winged servants that currently reside there. The White Wings of the Divine is using a wizard as a host, the one we sent to act as one of the honor guards for the six gems. The destructive potential of that combination is far to great, and I would like to avoid another region in that land being left a lifeless desert. As for the Black Wings of Balance, its powers can not be left in the hands of a deserted. There's no telling how a unaccountable rogue agent like that would act should it be a matter of mortal political turmoil that looms over there. Therefore Soldat du Ciel, you will sail to the continent, you will confront the the Winged Ones, and you will force them to change hosts. Upon completion of this task you will remain in the area until it become until the situation becomes apparent. When it does use you're own discretion as to whether or not get involved. Oh, and I'd also ask that you keep an eye out for any remaining Time Stones. The children of Hylia can't be trusted with them, so acquire any larger ones you find and return them here." "As you command." Soldat said bluntly before rising to his feet and starting out of the room, only to be stopped by the Patriarch just before the door. "Deal with the Black Winged on first. I suspect doing so will cause it to chose you as its next host. And it would only be fitting for you to be so." Soldat gasped for air as he dug his head out of the layer of dirt and mud he'd be engulfed by. With a few minutes of effort he managed to dig himself completely. He began to brush of the larger chunks of dirt and heal his wounds as his thoughts mulled over what he'd just witnessed. "That wasn't earth magic, that was geomancy. Elemental Kinesis there's no way that could have that. Not a half breed, not even if she were full blooded." "It's impossible." He finally said out loud as he rose to his feet and started to march back to his late brothers farm, fully intent to get to the bottom of this. Upon returning to his brother's farmstead, Soldat notice a woman limping her way back from the nearbylake. It only took a moment before Soldat recognized her as the woman whom he presumed to be his sister-in-law. It also seemed she had recognized him in the same moment as she charged a ball of magic in her hand and launched it at him. Soldat draw his blade and swatted away the bolt of magic away in a single motion. He started running towards the woman ready to end this quickly. The woman placed her hands out in front of herself and began casting a more complicated spell, "Scale of Souls I plead to you, cast thine judgment upon those who would be plague on this land. DIVINE DAMNATION!" A large ball of fire and lightning erupted forth from the woman's hands, but it was to little effect. The spell smashed into Soldat's Sacred Shield, doing little but breaking his stride for a moment. The woman didn't waste a second in stating with another spell, "Fury of Earth and Sea, I call you to my head to banish my foe. COPPER TI-" Her spell was suddenly interrupted by a sword beam Soldat had fired at her feet knocking her off balance. With no time to cast another spell she tried to charge up another small ball of magic but it was too late. Soldat had closed the gap and quickly bashed her with his shield knocking her to the ground. The woman attempted to jump and and smash the magic ball into Soldat's face but the second she turned to do so she found the tip of his sword pointing at her neck. "How can you cast those spell?" Soldat asked with barely masked irritation. "How can I... Oh I get it, you must be one of them," the woman said, finally defusing the ball of magic. "I don't know what kind of crap they tell you over on the island of yours but us 'normal' Hylian's can use magic too." "That's not what I asked," Soldat barked back. "How can you cast those spells? Those were dual spells, ones only the Guardians wizards should know." "Well if they wanted them to be a secret maybe they shouldn't have written them down in books they clearly don't guard. My husband had a large collection of your writings. They weren't that hard to figure out," woman replied in a patronizing tone. "And put that sword away! I'm not going to fight you anymore. Yuichi always said one of you would come for him one day and made me promise not to do anything. He said the one I have to blame is your leader." Soldat's hesitated for a moment but finally sheathed his sword. "You called Vertias Yuichi, why do you know that name?" "That's his real name isn't it? From what he told me you people still use your birth names for family. That's what he said when he told me it anyway," she replied not sure why it even matter to the man. "You were his wife not his family," he said without a hint of irony. Vertias' wife was at a loss for words. "That's... you people are... Whatever." She threw up her hands and started walking away back to her home. "Where are you going now?" Soldat asked puzzled over the woman's response. "To get a shovel!" She yelled back, her patience finally snapping. Soldat was surprised by the sudden return of her rage, but didn't have time to respond before she had stormed back and started yelling right in his face. "Thanks to you I have a husband to bury, and field to dig out, and hopefully some crops to salvage. The last thing I need to put up with is you and your crazy little crazy-" she cut herself quickly losing the ability to hold back her tears. "I'll handle the body," was all he said in response. An hour went by with neither saying a word. Soldat toiled away digging a large whole a few yards from the house while his sister-in-law worked to salvage the damaged field. Needing to give her hands a break and her curiosity getting the better of her she walked over to talk to the man. "So why did you come back here?" "That girl, she's yours and Vertias' daughter, correct?" Soldat noticed the woman began to charge another large ball of magic the second the child was mentioned. "I'll take that as a yes. It also seems you're promise to Vertias does not extend to protecting the child, fair enough. My intent isn't to harm her though. I merely wish to discover the source of her powers." "You mean the terrakinesis? I'll admit I've never seen something like that before but Yuichi said you're people have abilities like that." "We do, but she's only a half breed. Even if she wasn't she would have no way of having that power. We inherit our fathers powers, though there are rare cases when we can have the powers of either same sex grandparent. Her father is a sword-master, her paternal grandmother is a white mage, her other grandmother is Hylian. So tell me where did elemental kinesis come from?" "I don't know where ever her aunt got her powers from. She does to same thing with water and they look alot like, so guess that could be it." Soldat dropped the shovel somewhat annoyed with what to him were ridiculous answers from the woman. "Ren is an aquakinetic, water not earth. She also got that power from her maternal grandmother, someone your daughter isn't related to. And how can you possibly have met Ren, she's suppose to be up north watching over that water ge- you know what forget it." He climbed out of the hole no longer willing to continue with the conversation. "Where is the girl?" The woman stood there silently for a moment thinking about a small detail about what the man had said. Certain things were finally starting to make sense, and all of it seems to show just how messed up her husband's people were. "You called her Ren. That's her original name, I remember because those other five called her something else and three of them kept giving me weird looks when I used it. You're- you know he told me about you. Ok I'll be blunt, the reason you're so confused is because you're a fool who believes the person with the most authority is always right. I'll play along though, because they way I see it, either my daughter will open your eyes to a little thing we like to call reality, or she'll kill you. Either way at least some justice will be done. You'll be on your own finding her though." "What do you mean." "We were both sweep off towards the lake, but when I awoke she was missing. That means she either wander off on her own in a grief driven daze, capture by the Gerudo again, or the Zora grabbed her." She said seeming surprisingly unconcerned. Soldat was rather surprised by the woman casual outlook on the matter. "Shouldn't you be worried about her?" The woman just laughed, "When Shinsou was 3 years old, a Gerudo raiding party attack while she was playing in the field. Before my husband could grab his sword and run outside my little Shin 'made the bad ladies go away.' Since they those bandits have tried over and over to kidnap her so they could make her one of there own. Every time she escapes before we had a chance to mount a rescue. My daughter can take care of herself. I am a little worried that it may have been the Zora this time, but that's a long shot and worst case scenario I ask your sister for help. So let me say it one more time, you go find your niece, and you go try and get the answers to your questions. Just remember she doesn't know much about your order and doesn't care. What she does know is you killed her father, and unlike there's nothing keeping her from killing you. Good luck." "I have other business in the Desert. I'll start there." Soldat said completely unfazed by the woman's warnings. Your Warnings Don't Phase Me Gerudo Valley, Evening of the First Soldat "Halt Hylian!" two Gerudo guarding the bridge across the ravine yelled as Soldat approached from Hyrule Field. Soldat's pace paused only for a moment only to pick up in speed as his expression turned to one of indignation over the woman's command. "I will say this only once and you will do best not to make the mistake again," he spoke in a low irritated tone as he continued to approach the Gerudo despite their readied Naginata. "I am not a Hylian." He swatted away the left hand guards bladed staff with his sword once in range, twisting his back around the block the second guards strike with his shield. He spun as he stepped forward parrying a second strike and placed the tip of two of his fingers against the first guards for head. "Sleep." The left guard different off into a deep slumber as the surge of white magic entered of head. Without hesitation her partner followed up with another strike against the invader but Soldat again blocked with his shield and struck down on the wooden shaft of her weapon breaking it in half. "I will not have my time wasted by mere foot soldiers." He stepped forward bashing the woman in the temple with the cross guard of his sword, knocking unconscious. Soldat crossed the bridge only to find his skirmish had not gone unnoticed. Before he could enter the narrow pass the the fortress proper he found himself standing before a small company of Gerudo guards with a number of archers on the cliffs with bows drawn. "I am Soldat du Ciel, Master Paladin of the Order, Right Hand the the Patriarch, Successor Apparent to the Highest Seat. I have matters I wish to discuss with your leadership, I demand you present me for an audience. Gerudo Fortress, Evening of the First General Namira “General?” It was her attendant. “Yes?” Namira had returned to the audience chamber after Elizabeth Bryce’s departure, but the brutal heat was fading along with the gradually setting sun, thus she found sitting in her seat far less uncomfortable than she had before. “There’s another individual here requesting an audience.” She sat forward slightly, her interest piqued. “Show him in.” The man who entered was not what she had expected. He was shorter than she had expected, for one, and his visage was grim as he entered. He came girded in plate armor, bearing sword and shield as though he had no care for propriety. “I give you, in his own words, ‘Soldat du Ciel, Master Paladin of the Order, Right Hand the the Patriarch, Successor Apparent to the Highest Seat.’” Namira’s attendant bowed quickly out of the chamber after announcing the man’s arrival. “Impressive though your introduction may be, you’ll forgive me if I’m not overwhelmed with awe.” She drawled, leaning back in her seat with elaborate casualness. “What need have you of me, Master Soldat?” Soldat “Impressive though your introduction may be, you’ll forgive me if I’m not overwhelmed with awe.” The General drawled, leaning back in her seat with elaborate casualness. “What need have you of me, Master Soldat?” "No, I'm afraid I am the one that needs to beg forgiveness. By rights you are a station above my own by in my ignorance of Gerudo culture I am unsure of the proper way to address you." Soldat said as politely as possible. "In lieu of proper diplomatic pleasantries, allow me to get strait to the point so as not a use up your time. I have come here today with two goals in mind. Firstly, I am searching for a girl." Soldat couldn't help but notice a slight raise in the General's eyebrow at his initial declaration. "Allow me to clarify; I am looking for a Hylian girl. She would likely be older than twelve but could not possibly be more the 14 or 15 years old. She recently disappeared from her farm home in Hyrule Field near the lake, and is likely in an injured state. I was informed by her mother that your people had taken interest in her in the past due to her power and may have taken her into your care. If this is the case I would request an audience with the child." Soldat paused briefly to take a breath before continuing with his additional request, "Second, I would inquire as to any knowledge you're people may have of a certain mineral historically found in your lands. The mineral would be rare, needing mining to find in respectable quantities. They would also be indigo in color and as I understand it, glow when the magical properties with in it are charged. For the sake of being open in any negotiations to acquire what knowledge you have of these stones I will be upfront with my intent for asking. The stones abilities have been deemed too dangerous to be left on this continent due to what is believed to be an impending era of turmoil. I have been tasked by my Patriarch to spirit all sample of it I can find to the remote land where my people reside." General Namira Namira tapped her lips thoughtfully, considering the man before her. He seemed forthright enough. Perhaps that was what bothered her about him. She was used to dealing with her mercenary band and the dregs and cast offs of Hylian society, cheaters, liars, and thieves all. She was at home with their petty deceits and cruel games. This man, Soldat, on the other hand… “As to the latter, I’m afraid that there is little I can tell you.” She informed him, sitting up a bit straighter in her seat. “My people first began occupying this desert many years ago because of the rumors of a rare and powerful mineral found in the soil here, a raw material that could bring us great wealth. Unfortunately as we delved deeper beneath the sands, we discovered that barely any of the mineral remained. It had all been extracted. “We’re not sure what became of the timeshift stones, only that it was all mined before we arrived in these lands.” She leaned forward in her seat, drawing closer to the paladin. “If the timeshift stones still exist in Hyrule at all, they are not here. I assure you, however, that I and my people are still quite interested in their whereabouts. If you mean to pursue an investigation into the matter, I think we might be able to come to some sort of mutual understanding.” Leaning back into her cushions, Namira snapped her fingers and one of the veiled women in her baggy trousers and tight fitting top brought a cup of water to her on a silver tray. Namira took several quick sips from the cup before setting it back down on the tray and waving her off. “I know little about the girl, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. I am the leader of my people, but I do not have the time to attend to every little detail.” Namira looked over to the far corner of the audience chamber and waved to a woman who stood against the wall with a grave expression fixed permanently upon her face. “Captain Nabrun, have you any knowledge of a Hylian girl fitting Master Soldat’s description?” Nabrun grimaced but nodded. “Yes, General Namira. She appeared at the borders of our lands a few days earlier, wounded and seemingly on the cusp of death. Our scouts bore her here to the fortress. She is, I believe, even now in the infirmary.” Namira’s mouth twisted in an expression of supreme distaste. “With the witches. They were tending her wounds.” Namira smiled and clapped her hands, rubbing them together. “There we are then, it would seem that the girl in question, if in fact this turns out to be the one you are looking for, is right here. How very fortuitous. Captain Nabrun can show you down whenever you are ready.” Soldat "It's on fortunate that the stones have all vanish, as based on what you said it I can only suspect that they were claimed en-mass by the Hylians when they returned to the surface." Soldat said with disappointment, not because he main lead had turned up nothing, but because it meant he'd have to head to Hyrule castle next. Ensuring his frustrations with the situation were not viable, Soldat continued discussing the matters presented to him. "As for any mutual understand, I have no issue working alongside your people. In fact my own people have such little info on your culture that I would welcome if not simply to learn of your ways. Unfortunately I suspect out goals may not align properly. My orders are to bring all samples that I acquire back to my homeland so that they cannot be misused in a encroaching age of turmoil that our seers have predicted." "That said," he continued not wanted to hamper relations with a potential diplomatic contact. "If the circumstance of my time here on this continent prove to be a fluid as I suspect that well be. I will have no issues acting on my authority to act in a way that is mutually beneficial to both our parties while still executing my mission to the best outcome allowable." "I will hold you time no longer general and will go check on the child. Though I'm concerned by the fact that you said she arrived days ago. Nevertheless I'll remain hopeful. I think you for your time, and be sure to remember the hospitality." Soldat bow slightly and followed the Captain out to the infirmary. Arriving in the infirmary Soldat found a young girl wrapped heavily in bandages, though only part of her face was covered. "Is the the girl you're looking for," Nabrun asked after giving the Paladin a brief moment to look her over. Soldat didn't answer right way instead continued to look over the girl, for a moment. "It's hard to say, my only in counter with her was brief and from a slight distance. Though there is a slight resemblance to her parents but..." He stopped mid sentence and continued to stare at the girl, something about her appearance was familiar, but he knew it couldn't be from an early encounter. It was as if she had an uncanny resemblance to someone he met before but couldn't figure out whom. "It doesn't matter," he declared snapping himself back from his thoughts. "I'll simply wake her and ask her." "Oh you mustn't do that," one of the witches called out. "No, the child must rest," the second continued "Her injuries weren't light but numerous," a third witch chimed in. "We did what we could, but there was something odd. So she has to rest." a fourth witch finished. "Something odd, please explain... One of you please explain." Soldat inquire, clarifying with the last bit so as to not having to suffer pointless eccentrics. Another older, more intricately dressed witch emerged from the back room. Soldat assumed her to be the leader and possibly teach of the witches and as such gave her alone his attention. "The child was found by a patrol covering in small cut. They said they found several black feathers around her so we initially assumed she'd passed out and been attack by vultures. Except vultures wouldn't have left her alone, and the cuts were all too small, some of them as small as paper cuts. Stranger still was the largest injury we found was the only one on her back. A long cut along her left shoulder blade. It has a few feathers still stuck to it, yet the back of her dress us untorn there." Soldat interrupted as his patients gave way to his anxiousness to solve the mysteries his niece presented him with, "All that tells me is that her injuries were minor. Why is there an issue waking her then." "Do not interrupt an old woman when she's talking. I was getting to that," the old witch snapped back, putting the paladin back in his place. "We attempted conventional healing spells but they were working. It appears her body was overflowing with a magic of divine origins. I suspect that my both be what injured her, and was blocked any other magics from getting through. To treat her we were forced to use a manner of ritual of a more, let’s say, profane nature to counter and flush out the extra divine magic. It worked and we were able to heal most of her injuries before tiring ourselves, but the after effects of the ritual haven't fully dissipated yet. Were she to be awakened there could be an adverse effect on her mind. By morning she'll be normalized." "Then that's how it must be. As such, if there is no objection, use my own talents to heal the remainder of this child's lacerations then rest here until morning when she can be awoken." "Hehehe, good idea, if you need a bed you can stay in mine," the first witch said latching on the Soldat's arm. "Hohoho, or better yet you can stay in mine," the second witch said latching to the other. "I will decline." Soldat responded not even acknowledging the two women's advances. "Hehehe, oh what's wrong, scared of an older woman. I'm only 40 you know," the first fired back. "Hohoho, and I'm only 38." the second added on. "Liar! How can you be 2 years younger we're twins!" the first yelled. "Who are you calling a liar; you’re the one who's lying!" Soldat ignored the antics behind him and started pouring his healing magic into the girl. Captain Nabrun approached him to address the issue of his overnight stay. "I'm sure I don't need to say this, but ignore those two. You can stay but you’re restricted to the infirmary. We can't have you wondering around our fortress." "Understood," replied without so much as turning his head. Gerudo Fortress, Dawn of the Second Day Soldat A ray of light from the dawn sun beamed through the windows of the witches sanctum finally stirring their patient form her several days sleep. The child looked around trying to make sense of her environment but saw nothing but a blur as her eye were still struggling to focus. One of the witches took notice of child's movements and walked over to attend to her, "Hoho, you're finally awake little one. I guess there are some merits to white magic after all." The girl blinking and rubbed her eyes trying to get a good look at who see was talking to, but as the image became sharper it was just became clear that she was in a strange place with unfamiliar people. "Who are you? Wait no, where am I. No that's not- I mean... My head hurts." "You're in Gerudo Fortress. You were found nearly dead in the middle of the desert. My fellow witches and I had to use quite a lot of different magics to heal you so into no surprise your head it pounding. Oh I suppose the Paladin helped too." The witched walked over to a nearby table to and stated shifted through a number of draws, "now we should probably change your bandages. Are you able to stand, it will make this much easier if you can." "No, that's not what a mean," the girl said softly as she rubbed her temples before burying her face in her hands. She continued on, her voice muffled but still audible to the witch, "I'm not here, I'm at the castle. No I was at the castle, but I remember being here. No wait I remember remembering being here, but that when I was there. I'm really here now though, but I can I remember what was happening now back then and why do I feel like I'm still there. Wait, no, it’s not me, it's her. She's here and there and it’s confusing her and she won’t stop screaming because of it. But how if she's with me?" The child's fit came to a sudden stop; she pulled her hands away from her face relieving her suddenly sharp and attentive face. "Did you say a Paladin?" "Yes, he showed up yesterday searching for you," the witch said motioning to the knight sleeping in the chair next to the child's bed. She turn her head laying an icy gaze on the familiar figure unnoticed by witch, "I'm not sure of his relation to you or what he wants but he cared enough to help patch you up. He said his name was-" "SOLDAT!" The girl yelled jolting the Paladin awake. "That's Soldat du Ciel, I do not assume your station to be high enough to address me so informally." Soldat rambled off on pure reflex to the sound of an unknown voice referring to him by first name. His tone took a sudden shift when he gathered his wits and realized it was the now awake girl addressing him. "Oh, you've awaken. From what the witches told me I was worried. Now this is my first time seeing you up close so I need to make sure I have the correct person, are you the daughter of Veritas du Ciel?" "I told you last time you bastard, my family name is 'no Ten,' and you're not part of it," she spat as she reached out for the nearby wall as if she were trying to call something from it. "I don't know how you're still alive, but I'll make sure you pay for what you did no matter how many times I have to kill you." "Child I do not have time to pick apart to amount of nonsense you just uttered," he said as the grip he held on his temper began to loosen. "As such I will simply assume whatever brought you to this place in such a state has altered your mind. Our only meeting thus far was at my bro- you're father's execution yesterday morning. You were swept up in your own power and I have been searching for you since. Now I am here to bring you back to your mother, and I will have questions for you once you have your wits about you again. "Come on, why won’t you come," she mumble as continued to reach at the wall until giving up in frustration and switching her focus to the sandy floor only to experience the same lack of anything. The witch, having been watching with mild interest finally spoke up, "child what exactly are you trying to do with your hands." "Kill him!" She roared in a burst of frustration. "She's a geomancer, I suspect she's trying to hit me with the bricks," the knight replied with a tone that would suggest that seen the scene as nothing more than a child's tantrum. "Oh, this is a witch’s sanctum dear. The walls are all treated to defend again magic. We can't have any wild incantations blowing up the whole fort now," the witch said with a hint of amusement in her voice. The child clicked her tongue in irritation and decided to switch to the more direct approach. She lunged out of bed at the Paladin be he merely stepped to the side to keep her head from smashing into his armor. Tripped up by the linen now tangled around her feet and weak from her long sleep, she was forced to pull herself up with help of a counter. She grabbed a ritual dagger that was sitting onto of the counter and lunged at Soldat once again only to hear nothing but a faint 'tink' as the blade poked his armor to no effect. Soldat caught her as she started to fall again from lack of leg strength, only to look down with feeling that anyone else would recognize as remorse as he watching he young niece pointlessly stab at his chest plate over and over with eye filled with tears drawn from something between sorrow and hate. "I'm going to put you back to sleep now," Soldat said in most soothing tone he could muster. "When you awake again you will be back at him in the comforting arms of your mother." The girl gritted her teeth and focused all the strength she had left into pushing the dagger into the Paladin and then focused more, focused in the way her father always taught her too. Until with a choked whisper, "BURST!" Soldat's eyes widened upon hearing that single world. Once again this child was displaying another impossible feat. Though perhaps not, as he quickly noticed that attack had not yet fired. He looked at the bladed and noticed the energy bubbling around the blade, unable to achieve a stable form in which it could fire forth. Nevertheless and failed burst would likely explode and at such a close range could injure and possible kill the girl. He moved to react but before he could so much as move his hand to hers that blade disappeared with the sound of a finger snap. "This is not a toy, young one. Nor should it be handled by a novice," the recently arrived elder witch said as he held the now calm ritual blade in her hand. "Regardless I will not have petty fights in my sanctum." The witch snapped her fingers again and in that instant Soldat and the girl found themselves transported outside of the fortress several feet away from each other. A second later all five witches and a briefly confused Captain Nabrun appear a spectators distance away. Soldat watches as the Captain quested to elder, her expression quickly switch from confused to annoyed to something between minor amusement and apathy. Allowing his guard to drop quickly proved to be a mistake as they were now outdoors and the child was no longer helpless. A geyser of sanded erupted in front of her then twisted around to slam strait into Soldat who barely managed to raise his shield to protect his face. Needing physical contact cast a sleep spell, Soldat charged at the girl. Still unable to stand the child could do nothing but launch stream after stream of sand only for the Knight to simple side step or block each one with his self repairing shield. The closer he got the more erratic her attacks became, both from her growing rage and a feeling a panic she felt that was not her own. As Soldat reached out with his hard to place the child under a sleeping spell the girl let out a shrilling cry "Stay AWAY!" The Paladin froze in shock. Not over the scream or the rising wave of sand that was forming, but over the sight of his nieces dirty blond hair suddenly turning silver. "It can't be," he said in the last moment before being swept away in the sand wave. A moment later he had dug himself out of the sand and found his niece hovering above him with that same silver hair and glowing yellow eyes. "She doesn't want to go back, and I want you dead so she said she'd help me because she can't do it herself right now. She said she'd be quiet too but I can still hear her, she's making my head hurt." "You're young so I'll be blunt," Soldat said as he patted off some sand and drew his sword. "What you want isn't my death; it’s your father back. Well, I'm sorry-" "You’re apologizing!?!" The girl yelled, cutting off Soldat mid sentence. She began summoning the sand around her and condensing it into a large spike over her head. The knight continued, ignoring the interruption, "__I'm so sorry__ I've failed you, but you'll be seeing Veritas again very soon." Soldat slashed the girl’s arms causing the construct above her to brake a part raid down as a wall sand. He slashed through the wall cutting the child across the chest. She stumbled back with a pained scream, though much less of one than would be expected from wounds of their measure. The child swung her arm wildly has she tried to crawl back away sending a pillar of sand at her attack that Soldat allowed to hit him full force. His body was now cut and bloodied buy his own choice but is strength remained. His face twisted with heart wrenching agony as he slashed down on his niece. The blade cleaved strait through her color bone into her upper chest; freeing the child from her curse, but costing her her life. Soldat wiped the blood off his sword and his expression from his face as Captain Nabrun approached. "Well I have to say, I wasn't expecting such a brutal execution," Nabrun said with a bit of confusion. "I thought you were trying to help the kid not kill her." "I did," Soldat said coldly, before turning to walk back Hyrule Field, only to be stopped by the Captains curved sword pressed against his neck. "No, that won't be enough. I'm sure you though we didn't care but we weren't just amused watching a overly proud knight get beat up by a little girl. Had we thought you were going to harm that child I would have killed you last night. Now, explain yourself!" the Captain demanded as hints over anger grew ever more apparent with every word. "I was looking for her bring her back to her home and get some answers, but it seems the answer I found was the worst imaginable. She was possessed," Soldat said hiding any sadness with a false indignation. "A demonic spirit had taken her which is why her hair turned silver. To be possessed leads only to a slow painful death as the host body is destroyed by the demons power. The only way to kill the demon is to kill the host and doing so is a mercy. To do otherwise would only lead them to a slower more painful death all the while letting the demon destroy everything in its wake. I saved her!" He paused briefly as sorrow and doubt washed over his face, "I hope." "You hope?" Naburn asked lowering her sword upon seeing the paladin's mask start to fade. "Her eyes were wrong; they were yellow which would mean something that isn't possible. She also spoke, and it seemed to be the child speaking not the Ma. No it would have to be that case, the drones are mindless and anything from the intelligent castes would be to powerful for me to defeat alone. No if it were one of those this fortress would be leveled. On top of it all my attacks did not affect her the way they should have. My sword is a holy weapons, even a small cut should have had the demon writhing in agony. Just what is going on?" Soldat seemed froze as his mind struggled to resolve all the contradiction before him. Only upon seeing the five witches approach did he snap out of it, "you, are your dark magics the cause of this?" The elder witch was merely amused with the accusations, "Quick to pass you sins to another I see, well I can assure you any influence out ours was removed by your spells last night. It's of little concern though, she's still alive." "Are you mocking me or has dementia set in to your ancient skull!" The knight barked. "I assure you I speak the truth, the youngest of my apprentices was first to tend to the child when she awoke. My apprentice thought she had gone mad but once I learned what was said and heard you description of her possession I was able to decipher it all. I'll tell you it but first I need you to confess to things to me. That nature of this girls quarrel with you, and the true reason for your interest in her." Soldat paused for a moment, he knew the old woman was looking for them the simple excuses he's given the captain. "__The child__ wishes to avenge her father Veritas du Ciel. He was our orders champion until he deserted 15 years ago taking with him a powerful divine spirit that serves our order. Yesterday I carried out my orders to execute him in order to recover said spirit and punish his desertion. I seek the child because the powers she possesses- no, I seek her because she is my niece and while I have many more sins I will commit while I remain in Hyrule I wish to at least protect what my brother cared for. I may not be able to forgive his crimes but she is innocent." The elder grinned slightly, "The child is outside Hyrule Castle at this very moment. No doubt searching for what she believes as a Hylian Knight that killed her father. What you slew was her future. Some time from now she will activate a time stone while killing you and end up a week in our past. Now I cannot say if any action you take could prevent this outcome or if you'll set it in motion beyond your will, so I'm curious. What will you do now, soldier of heaven?" "__I will save her,__" Soldat said without hesitation. "The journey to Hyrule Castle is long though and I cannot delay. I would ask the use of a horse and if you could care for the body." "That can be arranged. Though I ask you leave the horse at the castle a place a message with anything you learn of the stone in the saddle. Consider it a rental fee," the captain responded. Soldat nodded as the captain lead him to the stable, "it is the least I could do to repay your kindness to her." The witches began to pick up the body, but were someone puzzled with what they found. Her hair was back to normal and wound she had arrived with were all gone, as were those she received from Soldat. The only scar that remained was one that appeared to be from a blade piercing her heart. Kakariko Village, Night 2 Shinsou no Ten The day’s long trek to Hyrule Castle proved to be a waist. By the time she got there the whole place had fallen to chaos over some killer or something, she didn't really care. It only meant she couldn't get in to find her father’s killer. The journey wasn't a complete waist though, she heard some guards talking about a possible war with the other races. She knew the meant they'd have to send some solders to Kakariko to ready for a Goron attack. It took her the rest of the day to get there, and exhaustion was finally setting in as the sun fell from the sky. She could also feel a cold wind coming from the village. She'd have to find an inn to rest for the night and continue her hunt in the morning. __FORCETOC__ Category:Cream04849 Category:Link64Gogetta Category:Soldat du Ciel Category:General Namira Category:Shinsou no Ten